


Borderlands: The Vault of the Creator

by gamestories1234



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Gen, Planets, Vault - Freeform, made up characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamestories1234/pseuds/gamestories1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story about a new set of vault hunters on an adventure to find the Vault of the Creator. The main character is a young, inexperienced vault hunter who hires a mysterious mercenary/bodyguard to join her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Borderlands: The Vault of the Creator

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about a new set of vault hunters on an adventure to find the Vault of the Creator. The main character is a young, inexperienced vault hunter who hires a mysterious mercenary/bodyguard to join her.

"Please be careful, Xena," said Xena's mother over the echo-comm. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you."

"Relax, mom! I'll be fine."

"Did you remember to pack an extra coat?"

Xena pretended to look through her inventory. "Oh, shit!"

"Xena!"

"Just kidding! Relax, I'll be fine! This whole thing was my idea, anyways."

"That won't stop me from worrying! Please, just be safe. Ok? Just do what the other vault hunters do."

"Sure thing, mom. I'll call you again later."

"Ok, bye. Love you, honey."

"Love you too."

The shuttle was close to landing. Looking around the spaceship, she notices the other vault hunters talking together and teaming up. She was the only person there without a partner. After the landing, Xena walked a little faster than most to the exit, hoping to mingle with others as they came through. Everyone ignored her. 

"Shit."

They landed in a settlement named Liar's Berg. Getting in line for the weapons vending machine, she counted her money. Bad idea. A man wearing a mask ran up, threw her to the ground and took her money. She begged the others in line for help. No one flinched. Xena felt defeated. Two minutes on Pandora and she already lost everything. As she watched the mugger run off with the money, she hears a loud CRACK in the air and sees the mugger's head get blown to bits. 

"Boom! Headshot!" yelled a male voice.

Xena turned to see a man her age waltz over to the corpse and pick up the money. He then walked over to Xena and held out the money in his hand. Xena, rattled by the fact that the man in front of her had just killed a man, stared blankly. He realizes he's scared her.

"Um, h-here you go," he murmured. Putting the money on the ground, he backed away and left.

In all the rush, Xena just assumed he was some regular Pandoran. Looking closer, she noticed more about him. He wore a black suit with the right arm torn off to better reveal his metal arm, as if he was proud of it. He was well equipped. At his waist was an ornate revolver. On his back was a sniper rifle, only without a scope. He seemed different than everyone else on this planet so far. He was sane, nice, and had some guns. The perfect partner.

"Hey, wait up!"


End file.
